Reincarnated
by Elia FireRing
Summary: Itachi and Shisui are brought to our world and run into their reincarnated selfs...who are 19 year old girls. What will happen? Idk...stuff? Itachi reincarnated as Mandy, Shisui reincarnated as Anne.


Okay so to celebrate the 590th chapter of Naruto, here's the idea for my story:

Itachi and Shisui died, but their lives were pretty much stolen from them being shinobi and all. They were two friends forced to die by and kill their own kin. So fate decided to grant them another chance.

They were reborn, this time in the form of girls...in our world.

But a glitch happened, fate in it's attempt to give these two a second chance, messed up. Not the fact that they were girls, but the fact that fate also brought the original Itachi and Shisui to our world as well. Fate messes up like this every once in a while in different universes and someone somewhere is usually able to feel it. This can be called inspiration. The man who felt this particular glitch was called Kishimoto. He was struck with an 'idea' that was really fate messing up and sharing with him knowledge of another world. Kishimoto thought it was inspiration and he made up the Naruto Universe based on his 'idea'.

But the truth of the matter was, the Naruto world was real. It happened. In a different universe, in a different dimension the Naruto world exists. Maybe its gone now, but at one point it did exist.

And now, because of fate, the Naruto world has leaked into our own in the form of four people: two girls and two boys. Fate, it seemed, was going to give them a chance to be truly happy this time around…or maybe Fate just felt like it should keep screwing with them. Only time will tell.

* * *

"So, your grandma is fine with us just taking this out?" Mandy asked as she dumped another bucket of lake water over the canoe to clear out the spiders.

Anne held the canoe up vertically from behind, its tip digging in the sand so that the water Mandy dumped on it poured out instead of staying in to weigh the boat down, "Oh yeah, she'd be cool with it. I mean look at all the spiders and crap in it, she'd be happy we're cleaning it and giving it some use."

Mandy dipped the bucket into the lake, water lapping at her ankles as she threw another bucketful of murky water at the cobwebs and fleeing insects, "I can assume then that you didn't ask?"

"Permission is for kids, we're nineteen. I think we're fine." Anne rolled her eyes, though the canoe was in the way and Mandy couldn't see it. From the tone of Anne's voice though, Mandy could tell her friend was rolling her eyes.

"I was just checking."

As soon as the boat was clean enough -it had to pass Anne's inspection first, as she HATED spiders and considered them the epitome of all evil- they lowered the canoe back down so it slapped on top of the water horizontally.

"Right then, I'll get the life jackets. Make sure to grab your shoes." Anne said, looking up from Mandy's bare feet as she turned to go back to her grandmother's house to get the life jackets from the garage.

Mandy frowned, "Why do I need my shoes…? I agreed to go _canoeing_ with you. I'm not getting out, Anne."

Anne turned back slightly, pushing the glasses on her nose up a bit more, smiling in the way that Mandy knew would mean trouble, "You don't even know where we're going. You don't have to get out if you don't want to, just bring your shoes anyways."

With that Anne left and Mandy watched her disappear behind the house, with arms crossed over her chest.

Mandy could argue with her friend, but even if she didn't get out of the canoe at some point on their trip around the lake, Anne still would and then something might happen to her and Mandy wouldn't be there. Letting out an annoyed breath, Mandy reached down and grabbed her sandals up from the sand, tossing them into the canoe that bobbed with one end on shore and the other in the water.

A while later Anne came back with two life jackets and two paddles balanced in her arms. Mandy strapped the life jacket on right away, but Anne made sure to first viciously strangle hers underwater to get off any garage spiders and insects that may have crept into it.

Mandy waded the canoe out a few feet, looking up at Anne she taunted with a small smirk, "Are you ready yet, or is the little baby afraid she might have missed a bug?"

Anne pulled her dripping life jacket out of the water, inspecting it briefly before strapping it on, "You're just jealous that I'm going to be the one to _not _be covered in poisonous spider bites."

"Oh please, there aren't any poisonous spiders around here." Mandy swung a leg into the canoe.

Anne waded out to her, helping to steady the canoe as Mandy put her other leg in, "Are too."

Anne handed the paddles to Mandy before climbing into the canoe herself, the boat swaying and threatening to tip as she did.

The two began to paddle, Mandy up front and Anne in the back directing where they were going as the sun beat down on them overhead. It was about noon on a workday, so no one was out enjoying the beautiful lake at this time except for the occasional retired fisherman slowly drifting on the other side of the lake. Both girls had gotten out of work at this time and wouldn't have to be back until tomorrow. So naturally Anne wanted to shanghei Mandy into an outing and wouldn't give in until her friend agreed to go out to the lake with her.

Mandy always tried to use the excuse that she was too tired and didn't want to go into work sore from paddling or whatever the outing would be that day, but Anne wouldn't have any of that. She worked too, running around after kids in a daycare all day and being an insomniac at night she figured that if she could do it then so could Mandy. Anne knew her friend, and secretly she knew that Mandy liked being bugged into doing something like this with Anne every once in a while, or if Mandy truly couldn't make it she'd try to make up for it by offering to pay for lunch or something a different day. Mandy didn't really have many other friends that she hung out with often. She had co-workers and girls that she did sports with but on a personal level Mandy was an introvert that just didn't hang out with others too often if at all, unless it was work or some sporting event. To be honest, if Anne hadn't befriended Mandy at school Mandy wouldn't have anyone at all she could really call a friend, the only reason the other girls at school would hang out with her at all was because of Anne (not that she'd ever tell Mandy).

Mandy was strong, athletic, lean but muscled, quiet and very, very smart. She also had a cruel side to her that Anne was sure wouldn't exist if the two had met earlier in their lives, as Anne was sure it was the result of childhood bullying and lack of friends at a younger age.

Conversely, Anne wasn't into traditional sports at all, was averagely strong, slightly bigger than Mandy but not at all muscled. Anne was very smart as well but valued wisdom more than knowledge, was able to make friends by being a sort of protector over them, and was far more kind than Mandy towards people. Also, where Mandy had no self-esteem Anne oozed it enough for both of them.

Both were strong, capable girls but they found that they sort of complimented the other with their friendship. Truth be told, out of all the friends they knew the two girls liked each other the most. They talked about everything with each other but made sure not to mention their deep feelings in a whining way. Mandy thought it was weak and Anne felt it was unnecessary, as they could pretty much tell how the other one was by just looking at each other (though Mandy wasn't quite as good at it as Anne).

The two paddled along, following the shore at a distance of a few feet once they passed all the docks jutting out from people's beaches. Some fish jumped near them occasionally and they once passed a dead duck with its red eyes gouged out by all the insects accumulating in the sockets. Mandy asked twice more where they were going but Anne wouldn't give any specifics so Mandy gave up and the two paddled on in silence.

After about ten minutes they paddled to an area of the lake with a small beach and a forest stretching out. Anne instructed that they pull the canoe up behind a hanging tree, so that it would be hidden from view from any boats that might drift by.

"Anne, I don't want to go in there. I'm staying in the boat." Mandy said as the canoe struck the sand.

Anne climbed out of the canoe with a little difficulty, the thing swaying so that Mandy had to grip the sides to not fall out. Anne unstrapped her life jacket and threw it onto her seat next to her paddle, "Look if you're afraid of some poison ivy then stay here. My dad used to take us through these woods when we were little to get from our old house to our grandma's house. I haven't been back here for like eleven years, I want to check it out. See if the trails are still there and stuff."

Anne raised her eyebrows at Mandy as she walked onto the shore, "Come on, come with. It'll be fun."

"Getting eaten alive by mosquitos is fun? No thanks. You can go get raped in the woods by some creeper, I'll just stay here." Mandy fingered the paddle she held across her lap, looking into the woods suspiciously.

"You're such a baby. Fine, if I trip and fall on a log or something its on your head that I died." Anne turned and started to step over the brush that grew along the sides of the woods.

Mandy threw the paddle to the ground of the canoe as she strapped on her sandals and huffed, "Hold on."

Anne grinned as Mandy climbed out of the canoe, "Haha woo! We're going to go exploring!"

Mandy smirked, "Fine, but if the bugs get too bad I'm leaving you."

"What if a creeper comes after us?" Anne walked over some trash that looked like half a snow sled as she worked her way further in.

"Then I'll trip you so that I can get away." Mandy brushed some branches from her face annoyedly as she followed Anne in.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Anne said, stepping on and over a large rock.

The two worked their way through the woods, Mandy complaining about stepping in some poison ivy as Anne slapped at a mosquito chewing on her neck, assuring that the path should be coming up shortly. Though to be honest it had been eleven years and she wasn't sure she would be able to recognize the paths anymore, she had been very little and her dad had led the way at the time they used to walk these woods.

After a couple more minutes Anne shouted out, "There! I see the trail!"

The two stumbled onto the hard packed ground almost overgrown with weeds from lack of use, though it was still in better condition than Anne would have thought.

"Alright, lets go this way." Anne pointed to the left of the trail, the direction that would have led to her old home.

"Fine." Mandy brushed some snapped twigs out of her low pony tail.

Anne led the way, realizing just how stupid going into the woods with shorts and flipflops was as her legs began to itch from what was certainly poison ivy. The trick was not to scratch until you got to some soap and water, but it was a very distracting thing and Anne was too busy trying not to itch that she didn't notice when she took a right hand turn at a point in the path that went two ways.

A way she had never gone before that led further into the woods.

The two continued on, distracting themselves with certain sights and stopping to taste honey suckle before running from the bees around the flowers. The mosquitos had stopped buzzing them for some reason, which was probably the only reason Anne could think that Mandy was still exploring with her. It had been around twenty minutes that they were in the woods and Anne couldn't remember the trail taking this long. Also, out of all the things she remembered about this woods, there was a large dead tree that housed a bunch of bats and they still hadn't passed it. It was possible it had blown over but there were no big logs laying around and Anne wondered if perhaps this was the wrong trail.

Though she didn't say anything to Mandy about that, besides they could just turn back and follow the trail out if they thought they were lost. So Anne kept leading the way, the girls still exploring the things next to the trail, unafraid to brush against the weeds growing there since they both had poison ivy anyways.

Suddenly, the trail came to an end and they came upon something Anne had never seen before in her life.

"Oh cool, you never said there was a shack out here." Mandy came up behind Anne, who had paused a few meters from the green wooden building.

Anne frowned, "I've never seen this here before. It looks old, so someone didn't just build it. Maybe I took a wrong turn."

"Lets take a look." Mandy moved in front of Anne and walked towards the shack.

"I think we should go back." Anne looked over the building warily.

Mandy snorted, peeking in one of the dusty windows at the side, "Looks who's being the baby now."

"I'm serious, Mandy. I've never seen this thing before. Besides, it looks abandoned, its probably filled with spiders." Anne crossed her arms over her chest.

"The windows too dusty, I can't see anything. Do you see the door? Oh wait, here it is." Mandy walked around the building and disappeared from sight.

Anne ran a hand through her short curly hair before sighing, she made her way over to the shack cautiously, "Do you see anything interesting?"

For a moment there was silence, and then Mandy shouted out, "Anne! Come in here! Look at this!"

Anne hurried over, finding the door open on the other side of the shack she slipped through to find Mandy crouching over something in the dimly lit inside.

Anne walked up behind Mandy curiously, seeing that Mandy was crouching in front of a small, dusty, metallic chest that she had opened. There was something inside and Mandy had grabbed it and drew her hand back to her to see it. Anne strained to look at it, "What is it?"

"Some sort of rock pendant, here look." Mandy stood and held her hand out to show Anne a small blue stone attached to a thick chain.

Anne frowned, "Weird."

Anne reached out to stroke the smooth blue surface of the stone as it rested in Mandy's palm. As soon as Anne touched it, it suddenly glowed bright blue.

"Ah!"

"What the hell?"

Mandy dropped the stone and it fell to the dirt floor, the glowing getting brighter and brighter so that the inside of the hut turned blue.

Grabbing Anne's wrist, Mandy pulled her, "Lets get out of here."

"Hold on." Anne grabbed her wrist back with a jerk as Mandy moved behind her.

"Anne, lets go. Come on."

"Just a second." Anne moved closer to the glowing rock, she crouched down and reached out with her finger.

"Don't touch it!"

"Would you just relax."

"What if its radioactive or something?"

"Then that sucks for you because you're the one who held it. Now stop being such a sissy." Anne slowly lowered her finger to the stone.

She brushed the smooth, glowing blue surface with the tip of her finger. Suddenly, tendrils of vapor rose up out of the rock.

Mandy grabbed Anne's shoulder and jerked her back. The two backed out of the shack and Mandy dashed a few meters away but Anne stayed only a few feet away, staring inside through the open door.

"Anne! Come on, lets get out of here! That could be poisonous or something." Mandy called back.

Anne frowned, "Well if I'm standing outside it can't get me. Come here, look at what the smoke is doing…it looks like its…."

Mandy growled in annoyance, "Well? It looks like it's what? I don't even care, lets just go."

Anne's eyes widened, "Holy shit."

Mandy frowned in worry but didn't move any closer, "What? What is it?"

Anne took a step back and a moment later someone stepped out of the shack.

Anne's jaw dropped, "No. No way. He's….you're… there's no way!"

The man looked at her, his eyes widening slightly as he took in her sight, "…"

Mandy was frozen, staring at the man who had just stepped out from the shack. Did Anne know him?

Anne and the man stared at one another. He was tall, looked about their age, wore a black shirt with a large collar, grey loose pants and a blue headband with a symbol carved into it. The oddest thing about him though, was that his eyes were bright red.

"…You're that guy who died, from Naruto. You're…Shisui. The Uchiha. You're Shisui Uchiha. There's no way." Anne gazed at him wide-eyed with disbelief.

"…I was reincarnated into a girl? That's so messed up." The man said, ignoring Anne and running a hand through his curly black hair.

Suddenly his red eyes glanced over to Mandy who started, a smile breaking out on his face as he took in the sight of her, "Oho! This is rich. Itachi, get out here! Come see our reincarnated forms!"

The first man, the one Anne called Shisui, stepped out of the doorway and off to the side as another figure took his place.

This man appeared a bit older than the other, he wore a long black cloak, and his black straight hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His face was pale and handsome with deep lines running under his eyes, which were also red. He stared at the two girls, eyes resting on Mandy in the background.

Anne's jaw dropped even further, "…no way in hell."

Shisui elbowed him, "So Itachi, I look pretty good as a girl, huh? Haha, I'll bet your reincarnated self likes to dress up and stuff, I'm so going to get a picture of that."

Suddenly Mandy was at Anne's side, holding a slim log in her hands, "Back away from us!"

"But Mandy, I think they're-"

But at that instant Mandy pulled Anne away and was running, gripping Anne's wrist tightly so that she couldn't get away.

Mandy pulled her down the trail and they kept running and running. Anne knew it was pointless to bring up the fact that fictional characters had just popped up out of nowhere and called the two girls 'reincarnations' (whatever that was supposed to mean). Even if Anne wasn't going crazy, there was no way Mandy would believe it. She didn't watch Naruto. Anyways, even if she did believe it, there was no way Mandy would stop and would only run away faster.

Anne probably would have too, accept…she knew running was pointless. She watched Naruto. Itachi and Shisui were ninjas.

Suddenly Shisui, whether it was actually him or Anne's poor overworked mind imagining it was him rather than some creeper in the woods, dropped down on the trail in front of them. The man who was supposedly Itachi dropped down on the path behind them.

Shisui held up his arms defensively as Mandy held her log up, gripping Anne's wrist tighter, "Don't come any closer!"

Anne looked back at Itachi, "There's just no way…there's just no…way…." Suddenly Anne began to feel dizzy, she looked at Itachi's opened toed sandals as her sight started to blur. Suddenly the corners of her version blackened and she sunk to the ground.

"Anne!"

* * *

Do you like? Do you want more? What can I improve on?


End file.
